


in your arms

by oldfashionedloverboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Birthday Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre Fourth Shinobi War, Smut with little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: "Ka-ka-shi.”A delicious shiver ran through his entire body at the way Y/N sinfully purred his name. Kakashi had never felt his knees grow so weak like they had in that moment.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Kakashi, my love! Hope you’re getting the best wap!
> 
> This is also posted on my tumblr account, aizawakashi. 
> 
> Lastly, a big thanks to my best friend for helping me with the smut!

The pitter patter of rain falling against his window sill did nothing to help lull Kakashi to sleep.

He was unsure if his lack of sleep was due to the fact that the Fourth Shinobi War was right around the corner, or if it was because his birthday was the very next day.

Kakashi suspected it was the latter, for he was not worried about the war. Especially not when he had fought so many battles; old and new. One could say he was almost used to it. Gone was the rush of adrenaline he’d once felt in his youth during his genin days.

But living long enough to celebrate another birthday, another year on earth while all of his loved ones were dead, now that was a different story all together. 

Ever since he was a young boy, Kakashi never truly cared for birthdays. Being a Shinobi meant that one must abandon such trivial celebrations that civilians cherished. 

There was a brief time, however, when Kakashi did cherish such celebrations. Back when his sensei and teammates were alive and the future was unknown. A time when his team and mentor genuinely thought Kakashi had the right to celebrate his birthday, even if just once in his life. It was a time when he would catch himself laughing at something ludicrous Obito would utter in his boisterous voice.

But now? Kakashi despised birthdays. 

He hated the fact that he was only able to celebrate his birthday twice with the people he loved and right as he was starting to become comfortable with such normalcy, it was cruelly snatched away from him and ripped to unsalvageable shreds. 

Adding an extra year to his lifespan wasn’t a celebration. It was a punishment and a reminder of all those he had lost in life. A privilege he wished he did not obtain. 

Sighing, Kakashi closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic taps of the rain outside.

His eyes were growing heavy and his breathing became shallow. Just as he was about to welcome the loving embrace of slumber, there was a harsh and loud knocking coming from his apartment door that jolted him awake. 

Cautiously, Kakashi slipped the Kunai from under his pillow and held it behind his back, shielding it away from his potential attacker. 

The knocks turned into one of urgency and the silver haired Shinobi briefly doubted that an assailant was knocking on his door.

Slowly getting up from bed, Kakashi gripped the door handle and yanked the door open to get the fight over with. The person on the other side of the door was not an assailant, however. 

It was a woman who was wet from head to toe from all of the rain. Her dark colored hair was tangled up in messy curls, tan colored skin shiny and prickled at the biting cold from the wetness of the rain, and her clothes were snuggly stuck to her skin, accentuating all of her dips and curves. 

“Y/N?” Kakashi asked in surprise. “What are you-” But he couldn't finish his sentence as the woman leaned in and desperately crashed her plump lips against his.

“Mmph!” His cry of protest was swallowed by Y/N as she parted her lips and pushed her tongue into his mouth.

Kakashi was in a daze, his mind all fogged up by the hungry kiss. He would have continued along with the act and let his emotions carry him, had it not been for his brain reminding him of how the woman was dripping and soaked from the rain. 

With a firm yet gentle shove, Kakashi broke the kiss. 

“You’re soaking wet." He panted softly, his lungs chasing the much needed air.

The woman said nothing. Her tiny hands were still cupped around Kakashi's cheeks, while her thumb caressed the smooth skin of his jaw. 

“Stop it.” Kakashi whispered as he struggled to resist leaning back in for another breathtaking kiss.

The woman's lips pouted slightly, her pretty eyes dark and half-lidded as she whispered back,

"Ka-ka-shi.” 

A delicious shiver ran through his entire body at the way Y/N sinfully purred his name. Kakashi had never felt his knees grow so weak like they had in that moment. 

It had been too long since he'd heard his name fall from her luscious lips.

With urgency, Kakashi pulled the woman inside and began stripping off all of her wet clothes. He made sure to light up the fireplace and rush to his bathroom to grab any random towel he could find.

Kakashi’s gaze did not linger on her nude skin, too focused on trying to dry Y/N and prevent her from becoming sick.

“Kakashi.”

There she goes again. Calling his name in such a way that was difficult for him to ignore. Knowing the effect she had on him. Still, Kakashi did not take the bait.

Thin, dainty fingers curled into the silvery locks on the back of his neck and gave a gentle tug, forcing Kakashi to look away from her body and into her beautiful eyes. 

“Kakashi.” She sounded breathless and needy. Lust and insatiable hunger were drowning in her facial features, almost as if she was in pain, practically begging him to relieve her suffering.

And just like that, Kakashi’s resolve crumbled. 

Dropping the now slightly damp towel to the flower, Kakashi was quick to grab two handfuls of her thick honey thighs, firmly spreading them open and nuzzling his face in between her legs. He inhaled deeply, intoxicated by the aroma of her arousal. He placed a tentative kiss against her, right where her intimacy touched her inner thigh.

She tugged his hair again, as if scolding him for teasing her.

And like the obedient and well disciplined Shinobi that he was, Kakashi obeyed her command and carried her into his arms, making his way to his bedroom where he gently placed Y/N on top of his bed, the sheets sprawled about.

Slowly, as if not to scare his prey away, Kakashi leaned down and caught Y/N’s bottom lip with his teeth, biting down softly and sucking it into his mouth with a playful tug. 

Y/N giggled at the gesture and leaned upwards to shyly kiss the tip of Kakashi’s nose, he chuckled in return. There was a flickering feeling of warmth and comfort in between them.

Silence crept its way into the dimly lit room.

Neither uttered a single word as they allowed themselves to get lost in the other’s eyes, captivated by the passionate emotions that lured them in so deeply.

Kakashi hadn’t seen her since - 

She looked so beautiful and ethereal. 

He found himself in a trance.

Grey eyes meeting dark brown ones. Slowly, their heads inched closer before their lips met halfway in a hot kiss, their arms messily wrapped around each other in a heated mess. Her fingers traced his back all the way up his neck to grab a fistful of grey locks and tug at them desperately, pulling Kakashi as close as she could, as if he would disappear if she let go even for a second. 

What seemed like an eternity later, they parted, gasping for air. Their eyes met once more before their lips were fatefully attached together once again. 

Y/N looked sinful. Her hair was matted to her forehead in a mixture of rain and sweat, and her lips were swollen and juicy looking from the kisses. Her full breasts drove Kakashi crazy and he couldn’t help but let out a groan as he trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down her neck, collar bone, and finally between her pretty breasts, placing his mouth into her soft skin and sucking firmly. 

Y/N gasped at the way Kakashi marked her. Shivers and tingles went down her spine at the hungry look Kakashi gave her once he was satisfied with his work, a deep splotch of fading reds.

Slowly, Kakashi leaned down and enclosed his lips around her right breast, sucking long and hard. His tongue rolled around her nipples until they hardened inside his mouth, pressing the blunt of his knee in between her legs and breathing in harshly at the hot warmth he felt there. 

He sucked and licked the fatty flesh to his heart’s content, driving Y/N to the brink of insanity as she whined and moaned softly. Sucking her nipples raw, Kakashi pulled back with a loud, filthy pop and a string of saliva connecting between his lips and her breast. He pecked Y/N’s lips quickly before giving the same attention to her left breast, humming lowly in response to Y/N scratching his back with her claw-like nails. 

Kakashi lifted his head to stare deep into Y/N’s eyes.

The look she was giving him would have had him blushing like a prepubescent boy had he not seen her this way countless amounts of times. 

Kakashi held two fingers up and nudged them between Y/N’s lips. Without breaking eye contact, Y/N opened her mouth and almost choked when, without warning, Kakashi shoved his fingers all the way down her throat. She whined at him, as if to scold him again for being so rough. Kakashi chuckled at her and watched her writhe, trapped in a trance, as she suckled on his fingers and ran her tongue against and in between them.

Pulling his fingers from her lips, Kakashi left a wet trail down Y/N’s body, in between her breasts, down the center of her tummy, stopping to kiss her knee before fully pressing his two wet fingers inside. Kakashi thrusted in and out of her hot flesh, the sudden insertion making her gasp and grip onto his shoulders for dear life.

Once he was sure she was ready, he slid his fingers out and contemplated shoving them back into her mouth just to see how she’d react to tasting herself. However, his desire throbbed so painfully he was too impatient, and decided against it.

Instead, he pressed the blunt head of his cock against her entrance, holding her tightly as he slowly inched his way inside of her until he was snuggled in all the way, so deep, Y/N moaning at how full she felt with Kakashi filling her up. His thrusts were slow yet strong, savoring the moment while still letting his raw urges come forth. Her breasts jiggled up and down with every thrust and the bed squeaked here and there. 

Kakashi soon picked up the pace, thrusting slightly faster and rougher, Y/N’s toes curling in mindblowing delight at the heavenly sensation she was feeling, Kakashi’s name falling from her lips in a gasping mantra. 

“Hah…Ka-Kakashi…Ahh!!” She moaned at his powerful thrusts, feeling him so deep inside of her it was as if she would break at any moment. 

“I-I know…me too,” He groaned, breathless and hot.

Y/N’s hold against him tightened as he gripped her thighs with enough force to bruise, shoving his cock into her as deep as he could, urged on by the soft cries she moaned into his ear.

“I-I’m…close!” She tried to warn.

Kakashi didn’t say anything but nodded his head, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. His pace then became hectic and animalistic, holding her body tightly against his, Y/N biting into his shoulder harshly to keep from losing her mind. 

One, two, three rough thrusts later and the both of them were nearly screaming so loudly as they reached their climax together. Their eyes closed tight at the euphoric experience.

Weakly, Kakashi pulled out and dropped himself next to Y/N, who wrapped her weak arms around him and was breathing quickly into his heaving chest as he also greedily sucked air into his lungs.

“That…was-“ She tried to say but she was just as breathless as Kakashi.

“Incredible.” Kakashi finished for her softly. 

The silence from earlier returned, but it wasn’t awkward. It was a comfortable type of silence that allowed them to lose themselves in their own thoughts while being comforted by each other's presence as they were finally lulled to sleep together. 

Kakashi didn’t know if he was dreaming, didn’t know if this was an illusion that his mind conjured up as a twisted joke. But, whatever it was, Kakashi held onto it. Held onto it with desperate hands. Prayed for this night to never end. To remain in her loving arms - surrounded by the intoxicating aroma of their love - till the end of time. Fourth War be damned.


End file.
